You're a bionic?
by Kat1109
Summary: Jack's family, they have a secret. Kick, don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

Bree's POV, two days ago

"Guys, we're moving to Seaford. I've found out there are three other bionic humans, and they live in Seaford." Davenport explains, "We leave in the morning, so go pack!"

Present time, (Still Bree's POV)

Davenport thinks he knows who one of the bionics are and so we have to join their dojo. Karate, I mean not terrible, we're all black belts. We could probably use our abilities and it helps on missions. So now, we're walking into the Seaford Bobby Wasabi dojo. There's three guys, a man, and a girl in the dojo. "Excuse me, can we please speak with the sensei in this dojo?" I ask, politely. Adam, Chase, and Leo look at me, shocked. I glare at them and they wince. "That would be me, but please call me Rudy. Do you guys want to join our dojo?" the sensei says. With a bat of my eyelashes and a small smile, I nod. "Well, let's go ahead and see what belts you are." Rudy continues. "I'm Bree, that's Chase, that's Adam, and the little one is Leo. Adam, Chase and I have a little bit of a karate background. Leo is probably the same belt as mister red-headed." I say, trying not to sound bratty.

Jack's POV

Bree was like a sweet angel. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo all beat Milton. Adam, Bree and Chase beat Jerry and Kim, but Leo didn't even beat Jerry. At 4:45, Bree got a phone call. "Hello. Yes, daddy? No, we're at the karate dojo. Yes sir. We'll be home soon. Yes. I promise. See you in a few." She hangs up and Chase, Adam, and Leo walk out with her. "She's smoking hot." Jerry says, heading towards the changing rooms. I change and head home. "LOLA! Where is my curling iron?" Logan, my little sister, screams, at her fraternal twin. Since we're all bionic, I run over to her and try to calm her down before Lilac comes out. Lilac is this super scary and strong person who comes out when Logan gets mad. It's one of her many glitches. Since she's the youngest, by about ten minutes she got Lilac. Her other glitches are being incredible clumsy, going back in time by 5 minutes, and every time she sneezes she's in another country. Lola's glitches are laser nails, her alternate personality is Rose, and every time she sneezes she starts speaking in another language. My glitches are Lax and when I sneeze I'll be in a restaurant. Logan has both of our abilities and her own, except each of us have our own ability that have something to do with our interests. My abilities are karate skills and strength and eye lasers. Lola's abilities are super speed and gymnastics skills. Of course we have strange little abilities that pop up sometimes. Lola, the one with the most abilities, her abilities are super intelligence, super-speed, eye lasers, super strength, teleportation, her mood effects the weather, she controls nature, can talk to animals, singing and acting skills, she can make and play with water, ice, and fire, read minds, move things with her mind, send messages using her mind, turn invisible, has super-senses, makes forcefields, can overload any electronic or human, and she can go back and forward in time. "Achoo!" Logan sneezes, and disappears. Lola and I run down to the lab. "Edina! Where's Logan?" Lola panics, talking to our home system, a nice female robot thing. Even though this happens a lot, we still freak out. "I'm right here!" Logan says, appearing. "How?" I ask. "I appeared about to blocks away in someone's basement. It was a lab, too, but there's wasn't as big or cool as ours. These three kids came in and I turned invisible. One of them started whining at the girl, 'Bree! Give it back.' Then she was going to throw a water bottle at him, he creates a force-field and says, 'Ha- ha! Chase wins! I win!' Then the tallest says, 'What about me? What about Adam?' Then I teleported out of there." she rambles, and finishes with, "THEY'RE BIONIC!" I nod slowly, as that would make sense. Logan starts freaking out and speeds out. "UGH!" Lola shouts, racing after her. My lovely sisters.

Logan's POV, At Seaford Middle School, The Next Day

"Ack!" I squeal. Someone catches me. As I stand back up, I look over at my best friends, Johnny, Jayde, Michael, Eric, and Ella. "Thanks Johnny." I whisper, with a small smile. Johnny's more than my best friend, he's my crush, but only Ella, Lola, and Jayde know that. Lola's on the other side of the hall talking to her friends, Marisa, Alex, and Kyle, in front of her locker. I shut my locker. "How's the family?" Ella asks, knowing my family's secret. My friends are always there to make sure I don't fall and nothing else happens. The bell rings. "Chorus students please walk down the street to the high-school for class today." The intercom says. Sweet, we have 7th period chorus with Mr. Mittener. The high school down the street is Jack's school. Four bionic kids go there.

7th period

Jack's friend, Kim, walks in during my solo when we're running through one of our songs. "Mr. Mittener, solo girl, can I speak with you for a minute please?" Kim asks. I walk over and ask, "Can you not call me solo girl? My name is Logan Brewer. As in your best friend Jack Brewer's little sister. Well one of his little sisters at least." Kim looks shocked, but when Mr. Mittener comes over she gets to business. "Mr. Mittener, we need 6 middle schoolers to perform at the mall for our dojo, for the battle of the stores. Each store, restaurant, or dojo hires 4-6 middle schoolers to perform whatever in the mall. The customers favorite wins their place $1,000. Our sensei forgot to hire the kids we need, sign us up, make posters, stuff like that, and I'm in charge of get the kids we need. I was wondering if Miss. Logan had a few friends that like to sing and if her and her friends would like to help us out." Mr. Mittener looks down at me. I walk back to where all of the other students are whispering. "You guys want to join Battle of the Stores?" I ask my group of friends. Johnny nods. Ella and Jayde squeal, "Yes!" Then, Michael and Eric nod. I smile, rejoin Mr. Mittener and Kim. With a smile, I nod at Kim. She cheers. "Meet us at the Bobby Wasabi dojo at 4. Ok?" she asks. I reply, "Sure."

Kim's POV 4 o'clock

Logan, three guys, and two girls walk in humming. Logan opens her mouth and sings, "I'm back from the dead, got you running scared, I'm fearless." She keeps singing and every couple beats a friend adds in. "Whoa. That's good." Rudy says, walking up to us as they finish. "Thanks! I'm Logan Brewer, the guys are Johnny Harris, Michael Jones, and Eric Smith. These crazy girls are Ella Johnson and Jayde Lake." Logan says, nicely. Jack, Jerry, and Mitlon walk out of the changing rooms. Milton and Jerry are arguing about fairies, until Jack says, "Logan. What are you doing here? Do we have another… doctor's appointment." Logan's friends start laughing. "Shud-up!" Logan says. They don't stop and Logan joins in. "I'm sorry, Jack. That was terrible though." Logan says, catching her breath. "Let's siiiinnnnggg!" Logan sings. Logan starts walking towards the bench and trips, on the air. Johnny catches her. "Thanks." she whispers, as she gets up. SHE HAS A CRUSH ON HIM! I look at Jack to see how he's reacting, he saw it, just didn't realize she likes him, AND HE LIKES HER BACK! Jack doesn't realize I have a crush on him. His sister and her best friend have a crush on each other. Man he's oblivious, well sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day, Logan's POV

Johnny and I were wandering around the hall, when Johnny turns to me and asks, "Can we talk alone, soon?" I nod. He smiles. At lunch, Johnny and I talk by my locker. I grab his hand and we teleport to my lab. "Edina go watch the kitchen." I order. Once I hear two beeps, I ask, "Johnny, what is it?" Johnny's kind of quiet, until he mutters, "I was wondering if you wanted, to you know, go on a date with me?" I bite my lip, and say, "Yea." We teleport back to my locker. I grab his hand and we walk to the cafeteria. "Logan, do we have practice today?" Ella says, resting her head on Michael's shoulder. Jayde is resting her head on Eric's shoulder. "Yep." I say, popping the p. "Okay." they all say.

The dojo

Kim started giggling when we walked in, Johnny and I were holding hands, Jayde and Eric were holding hands, and so were Ella and Michael. Jack looks over at me, notices Johnny's hand in mine. I know he's that over protective brother, so I give Ella and Jayde a look. They suggest, "Why don't you guys go get ready, we need to warm-up." Everyone agrees, and Rudy retreats to his office. It's just Jack, Johnny, Michael, Eric, Ella, Jayde, and I. Jack lunges at Johnny and I speed over to him. I jump on his back, knocking him over. "Leave him alone, Jack." I say, getting up and turning on the heel of my hightop. "No. I don't think I should." Lax says. "Get down!" I scream. I throw a punch at Lax, and end up sparring with him. "Whoa." Kim says. I'm sitting on top of my brother. "Get off Logan!" Jack whines. I smirk and stand. I join my group of friends, name a song, and we start practicing. Since the first round is today, and we go on at 5:15, we head to the other side of the mall, at about 5:10. As we step onto the stage I see the Bobby Wasabi dojo sitting up front cheering loudly. I cue the band. We start singing All I See Is Gold.


End file.
